


Impromptu sextape

by WritingForHenry



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForHenry/pseuds/WritingForHenry
Summary: This short drabble was inspired by Henry's instagram post about him building his own PC
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 37





	Impromptu sextape

You’re walking around the house, looking for Henry.

All of a sudden you see him sitting there, behind his desk, trying to assemble a new pc, one camera on his head and one camera next to him on a tripod.

You let out a giggle and ask, “Are you filming yourself?”

Henry looks up and admits, “Yeah, thought it might be a nice idea.”

A look of mischief crosses your face as you walk over to Henry. He looks at you curiously as you take the instruction manual from his hand and toss it on the desk.

You remove your panties from under your dress and toss them aside, then straddle Henry on his desk chair.

As you go to remove Henry’s cock from his pants, he stops you and says, “The camera is still recording”.

You smirk and reply, “I know”, then kiss him deeply. Henry lets out a laugh and says, “Okay then”. He pulls your dress over your head and tosses it on the floor.

You pull out Henry’s cock and lower yourself onto him, his thickness stretching you in a delicious way.

You start moving up and down, while your fingers are in his hair, tugging at it.

Henry releases one of your breasts from your bra, places his mouth over it and starts sucking it. You throw your head back and moan loudly.

Henry starts thrusting up into you hard, eliciting several cries of pleasure from you and groans from Henry.

As you feel yourself getting closer to climaxing, you start sucking at Henry neck and then sink your teeth into his flesh.

With a grunt you can feel Henry cumming inside of you, which in turn sends you over the top and you bite him even harder as you orgasm.

You kiss the place you’ve just marked and then kiss your way up his neck, his cheek and then place a soft kiss on his lips.

Henry kisses you back, smiles and then says, “I do believe this is one movie that deserves a sequel.”

* * *

~ THE END ~

Reviews are always appreciated <3


End file.
